My season3 story, Need Title
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Nathan told haley that he did not trust her, when she came back from the tour there married so now they are seprated.Nathan does his basketball and Haley got dragged into being a cheerleader by Brooke. More summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ahh not sure yet, give me some ideas if you want

Author:Angela

Rating: mature?

Disclamior: I do not own any of the one tree hill charactors but I do own my story.

Charactors: Naley. It's basically Haley's story.

Summary: Nathan told haley that he did not trust her, when she came back from the tour (there married) so now they are seprated. They both love eachother so much still, and its lonely with out eachother. Nathan does his basketball and Haley got dragged into being a cheerleader by Brooke. Peytonn still hates Haley right now. Will she always? Dan and Deb bond with Haley. But why? Dan hates her, right? After the tour Haley gets haressed by people from her school. Why does Haley not go to all of the basketball games?Have you ever asked yourself if you can be at two places at one time? There is someone from someones past. People are betrayed, people lose trust, be were lied to, how is it all going to end? READ AND FIND OUT!

Author Note: This was seriously a dream I had on them lol. It is kinda sad. I just hope I can write down what exactly happend in my dream. BTW there is lots of violence in here and also some rape later on. Lots of hate.

Author Note 2: I've had writers block for a long time and Ive lost a few of my chapters on this story that ive written because my pc crashed and it was not saved on a disk. sighs so I'm upset and Don't have confidence right now, sorry.

Part 1

Haley's Pov

I've been back from my tour for 3 months now, Summer is over and school has started a few weeks ago. Nathan came back from highflyers and barely said a word to her. Ever since she kissed him and he pushed her away and said that he'll always love her, always and forever, but he just does not trust her right now anymore, she'll gain his trust one day. Anyway every since I got back to school everyone seems to make fun of me. I don't know why. I am popular. Best friend with the most popular people of the school, Brooke and Lucas and my husbend is Nathan. Ya we are not friends right now but still. I think they feel threatend that I go to school with them again. I was famous for months and now im back. I guess it does seeem a little odd. Maybe there jealous? Because I left this boring town and went to New York and I sung with some very famous people and had a perfect life, to them it was perfect, but to me I have never been so lonely in my entire life, even now, I am lonely but at least I get to see Nathan.

Nathan is still hurt. Peytonn hates me. She obviously took his side. She is going thru things in her life and I know she is and I want to be there for her, but I am fighting for my husbend and one of my best friends back. I'm going thru things also. At least I try to be her friend, but Peytonn has a stick up her ass and shoves me away, gives me the cold shoulder. I know that I hurt her but I am hurting also. Peytonn went for some of her dreams and they succeeded, all I did was go for a dream of mine and now I realize that it was pointless. I don't want that life anymore, I want Nathan and Peytonn back.

I'm glad that Brooke and Lucas forgave me. Ha even Deb has been trying to be nice to me. Probaly because I screwed up and ruined my marriage, she is probaly happy about that, I just find it funny that she is trying to accept me now that we are not together anymore, it kinda makes me sad because I tried so hard for my mother in law to like me and she always shoved me away and hated me. That made me cry often, because my parents are hardley in my life, and I wish I had Deb a family members. At least I have Karen.

End Of Haley's Pov

Nathan's Pov

I know that Haley is hurting and it hurts me to hurt her, but she hurt me alot, I almost killed myself, on purpose because of her. She left me. She not only left my to fulfil her dream in music, but she left me with a man that I hated and did not trust and that I was very jealous of. She did not even ask me to go with her, she just left, I would've went with her. And when she was famous, she named herself Haley James and everyone screamd out that name instead of Haley Scott, she did not wear her ring and she was awefully cozy with that bastard on live TV, how cruel can you be? I know that she does not like him anymore and is not even friends with him anymore, but I can't help but be hurt. What I told her was true. I will always love her. Always and Forever. But I just lost my trust in her. I hope one day she'll prove to me that I can trust her again. I hope so soon, because I miss her so much.

End Of Nathan's Pov

Peytonn's Pov

I know I am hurting Haley by not forgiving her and giving her glares and giving her bitchy comments but what she did was wrong. I mean she left her husbend, she left her family and friends, for what? Fame? For some guy who wanted in her pants from the starters of things. Ok forget about her friends and school and work and Karen and Keith, she left Nathan, her husbend. He is my ex boyfriend, ya he was a total asshole when we dated but Haley changed him. They became friends and then flirted and then they fell in love and dated and got married. He was a total different person and that was because of her and I loved her for it and thanked her so much. That was the Nathan I wanted. I did not want the badboy ass hole I wanted a nice guy. She was lucky to meet him or create him or whatever. But she left and broke his heart. And that ruined his life. He started partying and drinking. He started not caring about school, going to school drunk, flirting with the teachers, bad mouthing some teachers also, ditching his brother and family and friends, he tried to kill himself because of her and I miss us being friends and I know she regrets leaving and is hurting, fighting for Nathan and she does not need to be fighting me but I am just not ready to forgive her. She made The nice Nathan Scott and she killed gim the day she met Chris. She better hope that she can bring him back to life again.

End Of Peytonn's Pov

Brooke's Pov

Tutorwife ahh tutorgirl? Shit I duno what to call my best friend anymore. She is techincally still married but there not together. Hmm ok forget about the nickname. I can't belive that Peytonn is doing this to Haley. She is dumping all of her anger to Haley, she does not deserve that. Haley has been back for months trying to get Peytonn's forgiveness. I was pissed off at Hales first also but that ended within a week. Sure Peytonn was always closer with Haley then me, but I was close with her also. I love both of these girls there my best friends but tutorgirl is hurting badley and she really needs her friends right now. Nathan is not ready to forgive her. She is fighting for Nathan, she has no time to fight for Peytonn also. I think that she is being kinda selfish towards Haley. Peytonn has done her dreams. With her art work and her website stuff and also with Jake and Jenny. Tutorwife was there plenty for Peytonn. She lied to Nathan and her friends for Peytonn about the drugs that she was doing. Haley was a good friend to her and all she did was go for a dream she had. Nathan and Peytonn should forgive her and end all this hateful stuff. I miss out scooby meetings/ ok scratch that we are so not the Buffy Clang or anything but we used to all be good friends. Ok enough about this.

Ohhh check out Lucas's ass. He always had the nicest ass ever. I lick my lips when he catches me look and he winks at me.

End Of Brooke's Pov

Lucas's Pov

I catch Brooke checking my ass out when I turn around. She is licking her lips. I wink at her and look her up and down and start to undress her with my eyes. OHHH all this unexclusive shit is bullshit, but i'll play her games until she gives up and comes to my arms. They'll be open for her until she comes to her sences. I blow her a kiss and grab my penis. She see's this and smirk and I smirk back.

End Of Lucas's Pov

Tim's Pov

I can't believe that Nathan won't forgive Haley. She sings nice. She is hot and sexey and she is also nice, whats not to love? I am one of her biggest fans. I'd love to meet her so I can get her autograph. Wait a minute I already know her, I can just ask her.

I grin silly, I new what Nathan would've slapped my over the head cuz I can be an idiot sometimes.

End OF Lucas's Pov

TBC: OK reply please give me some love


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ahh not sure yet, give me some ideas if you want

Author:Angela

Rating: mature?

Disclamior: I do not own any of the one tree hill charactors but I do own my story.

Charactors: Naley. It's basically Haley's story.

Summary: Nathan told haley that he did not trust her, when she came back from the tour (there married) so now they are seprated. They both love eachother so much still, and its lonely with out eachother. Nathan does his basketball and Haley got dragged into being a cheerleader by Brooke. Peytonn still hates Haley right now. Will she always? Dan and Deb bond with Haley. But why? Dan hates her, right? After the tour Haley gets haressed by people from her school. Why does Haley not go to all of the basketball games?Have you ever asked yourself if you can be at two places at one time? There is someone from someones past. People are betrayed, people lose trust, be were lied to, how is it all going to end? READ AND FIND OUT!

Author Note: This was seriously a dream I had on them lol. It is kinda sad. I just hope I can write down what exactly happend in my dream. BTW there is lots of violence in here and also some rape later on. Lots of hate.

Author Note 2: I've had writers block for a long time and Ive lost a few of my chapters on this story that ive written because my pc crashed and it was not saved on a disk. sighs so I'm upset and Don't have confidence right now, sorry.

Chapter 2

Haley was walking down the hallway, with all eyes to her. She has been made fun of ever since she came home. Everyone hated her because she was famous. Some people asked for her autograph and some just glared at her and talked #$ about her behind her back and sometimes to her face. Haley was always a sweet, good girl and does not deserve to be treated like that.

"Brookeeee Nathan won't talk to me, he won't even look at me for more then a second, I am so lonely without him, what am I going to do?" Haley whined to Brooke, her best friend, after Lucas and Nathan, but she is not friends with Nathan anymore since she left.

Haley did not know that Peytonn was behind her.

"Well you could always leave town and join a rockband, wait you already did that." Peytonn said laughing and shoving Haley out of the way, while she walked past her. She shoved her so hard that Haley knocked into Brooke.

Brooke would've laughed at Peytonn's joke if it did not hurt Haley. It is killing Brooke because there both her best friends. She was stuck between them. But Haley was her roomie now, so she came first.

"I'll go talk to her hun." Brooke said, rubbing the other girls shoulders, and walked away.

Haley smiled at her when she left. Brooke has been a nice friend.

As Haley was walking she saw a bunch of girls looking at her and laughing, one was punching her hand, it was obvious that she had a problem with me, Haley just rolled her eyes and walked away. But the girl caught her looking at her. "You got a problem bch?" She said. Haley glared at her and left. Haley is not the type of girl that started fights.

This did not go unnoticed by Nathan. He frowned. Haley is hurting enough with everything that is going on between our marriage and her friendship with Peytonn, she does not need everyone's #$.

Nathan got up and started walking towards them.

"Ohh my god, the most hottest guy of the school is walking towards us, what am I going to do?" The slut asked her friends. They just giggled. Dumb girls.

"Hey, leave her alone, she had never done anything to do. She's a nice person." Nathan said to them.

"Oh ya and what are you going to do about it? Or should I say, what will I get if I leave her alone?" The girl grabbed her breasts, trying to flirt with him.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Your nothing but a slut, I want nothing to do with you, leave my wife alone, or i'll get Brooke Davies on your $$'s and we all know that no one wants to mess with her." Nathan walked away.

They did not know that he was married to the popstar.

Brooke caught up with Peytonn, and grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"Peytonn leave her alone, she has been going thru stuff also, just like you but I don't see her trashing you every second that she can." Brooke said.

Peytonn laughed at Brooke and Brooke glared at her.

"You want ME to leave her alone? Like she left us? I'm sorry but I don't leave people like her and my mother." Peytonn said walking away.

"What ever happend to hoes over bros, peyt?" Brooke shouted. "STOP blaming Haley for what your mother did, she does not deserve all of this hate from you, look around you, everyone hates her, she needs us right now." Brooke walked the other way to her class.

Peytonn stopped and thought about what Brooke said. It's true, she has been hearing lots of nasty gossip about Haley. She felt sorry for the girl because they were good friends and Haley was there for her when she went thru bad things, before she left. But she hurt Nathan, i'm just not ready to accept her back in my life.

Haley's Pov

I sat in the library during lunch, I got sick of everyone laughing at me and teasing me.

"Can I have your autograph?" Tim asked.

I looked up at Tim and looked at him confused. He was Nathan's best friend, why would he be talking with me? He did not like when Nathan and I dated, and he certainly did not like that we got married. It took 'The Tim Time away.'

Which I kinda felt sorry for him, I did not mean to take away there bonding.

"What do you want Tim? I'm sure you have plenty of 'Tim Time' now." I said.

Tim sat down at the table with me. I just did not get it.

"What are you here to trash me also? To say that I was a horriable wife and a joke? Because the whole school is giving me #$, I don't need you to pick on me also. I know your popular, but I don't need this right now." I said sadly.

Tim looked at me and frowned. "Haley its going to be ok. Within a month they are all going to forget about you."

"That is not the problem." I said sadly.

He smiled. "If it makes you feel any better,he still loves you. All he ever does is moan about you when we play basketball and ps2. It gets quite annoying." Tim said.

Why is he telling me this?

"I miss him." I said looking down.

He grabbed me in a hug and said, "It'll be ok, just give it some time."

I smiled at him. "Thankyou. Can you give him a hug for me please?" I said, in my mind I was giggeling because everyone new that Tim loved to hug people and he'd do as I ask.

He grinned and shook his head. He got up to leave and then sat down and said, "NO I was serious before, can I have your autograph? Your a great singer, i'm your biggest fan."

I giggle. "Sure, even though I wish you were my second biggest fan, because my biggest fan is already reserved for Nathan." I signed the CD that he gave me.

This is what I wrote.

DimTim,

Take care of Nathan for me, keep him out of trouble, make sure he is safe.

GoodLuck this year with the Ravins.

Love alway

Haley James Scott

And under that I had it in cursive.

I handed it to him and he gave me another hug and he said, "But I thought you were Haley James?" Tim looked at me weirdly.

"Tim, I am married to NATHAN, duh that is how I got the last name Scott." I said giggeling at his look. He shrugged and left happily. I smiled at him, it made me happy that I made him happy.

After Tim left I ate my food in silence. I felt someone staring at me, but I was too afraid to look.

End Of Haley's Pov

Nathan stood a few aisles away from Haley. He saw what happend with Tim and Haley. He smiled. He's glad that someone is being nice to her, and that takes guts from Tim, because Tim is Nathan's best friend. Nathan is also proud that Haley was being nice to him. Tim's a good guy. He hopes that they become friends. He saw Tim run off with a happy grin on his face and that made him happy also, he smiled at Haley's back and he left with a smile.

What Haley did not know was it was not only Nathan staring at her, but who was?

Lucas sat down next to Haley when the boys left and put his arm around her. "So was the Dim that just left?" Lucas said pulling her in a hug.

"Ya that was Tim." Haley said laughing at the nickname they gave him. Dim for Dumb. Tim can be dumb sometimes.

"What did he want?" Lucas said seriously. "Did Nathan send him to give you some more insults?"

"NO, why would you think that Luke? He just asked me for my autograph." Haley said laughing.

Lucas laughed at that. They sat there in silence until the bell rang for end of lunch.

TBC: ok HELP ME with a TITLE PLEASE

Also I need a banner. I want Haley and Nathan in it. Maybe he is comforting her?

I want a picture of Haley broken and crying.

I want apicture of Haley in her cheerleading out fit (IN SEASON3)

I want apicture of Nathan in his basketball uniform

I want it to be a sad banner. Has to have tears lol.

I also want a #$ looking Chad Michael Murray in it.

BUT I NEED A TITLE FIRST LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ahh not sure yet, give me some ideas if you want

Author:Angela

Rating: mature?

Disclamior: I do not own any of the one tree hill charactors but I do own my story.

Charactors: Naley. It's basically Haley's story.

Summary: Nathan told haley that he did not trust her, when she came back from the tour (there married) so now they are seprated. They both love eachother so much still, and its lonely with out eachother. Nathan does his basketball and Haley got dragged into being a cheerleader by Brooke. Peytonn still hates Haley right now. Will she always? Dan and Deb bond with Haley. But why? Dan hates her, right? After the tour Haley gets haressed by people from her school. Why does Haley not go to all of the basketball games?Have you ever asked yourself if you can be at two places at one time? There is someone from someones past. People are betrayed, people lose trust, be were lied to, how is it all going to end? READ AND FIND OUT!

Author Note: This was seriously a dream I had on them lol. It is kinda sad. I just hope I can write down what exactly happend in my dream. BTW there is lots of violence in here and also some rape later on. Lots of hate.

Author Note 2: I've had writers block for a long time and Ive lost a few of my chapters on this story that ive written because my pc crashed and it was not saved on a disk. sighs so I'm upset and Don't have confidence right now, sorry.

Chapter 3

Haley's Pov

Haley was in class while she heard a bunch of laughter all around her. She was trying to do an assignment that was due today. Today was kinda like a make up day and if they don't stop all of this chattering then I may fail. You see I left for the tour last year in the middle of the year and now I am back and i'm so behind. Who would've thought that the tutorgirl would be almost failing? Ha its kinda funny I may need a tutor now. Tutorgirl needing a tutor? Haha That is funny right? Naw its kinda disturbing to me.

She heard.

"Ya so I heard that, that bitch left school last year to be a famous singer with Michelle Branch and some hot hunk, and now she is back in this loser town. How pathedic is that? She was rich and famous and now she lives in a dump of an apartment and poor. Ya I heard that she lives with the head cheerleader and School President, Brooke Davis, i'm sure you heard of her, anyway she shares a room with her, I heard that they were like lebo's so something. Isn't that sick?" Some slut said.

Her girlfriends were all laughing at what she said.

"Ya I heard that she joins in on the kinkie stuff with Brooke and her best friend Lucas Scott, what a slut. I mean Lucas is Nathan Scotts brother and that is her so called Husbend. What would a hot guy like him want with a slut like her? He can do so much better. You'd be better for him then Baley over there." Another bitch said.

Haley was not the only one hearing this. A few other people heard it. For one Peytonn heard everything and so did Tim. Nathan heard it also.

"Ya she is totally trash over you Britt." One of her followers said giggeling.

Britany was the first girl talking trash and she was flipping her hair. Smiling at her popularity.

"Ya I know, but don't make me blush." Britany said.

End Of Haley's Pov

Peytonn's Pov

Peytonn just rolled her eyes. She was not sure if she should say anything. She wanted to because Haley used to be one of her best friends and Brooke was her best friend now but she was still hurt.

End Of Peytonn's Pov

If you looked at Haley you could tell that she was trying to hard not to let what those b'tches were saying hurt her. You could also tell that she had tears in her eyes and they were about to spill any second, hopefully the bell would ring soon.

Nathan's Pov

Nathan felt sorry. He wanted to say something he did, but it was just not his place. Now if they were guys trashing on her he'd kick there asses but these are just some dumb jealous girls. He wanted to comfort her so badley. He may be an ass for keeping quiet but he kept quiet.

End Of Nathan's Pov

Tim's Pov

Haley does not deserve any of this. Now I am her only friend in this class. There is no Lucas or Brooke here. Nathan and Peytonn have not forgave her, so I have to do something. I can not just sit back and relax while my friend is hurting. Haley is not fooling anyone, she may be a firecracker but I can see that she is about to break down and I would not let that happen.

He heard someone say.

"I heard that she waited a month after her marriage to screw her boyfriend and I also heard that Nathan was #$ Peytonn the whole time that they were together. She used to be such a prude, and now she is nothing but a skank." One of Brittany's friends said.

I looked over at Haley, I saw her lip tremble, it's time for Tim Time.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE, NOW LEAVE HALEY ALONE, SHE IS THE NICEST, SWEETEST, SMARTEST, PRETTIEST, GIRL I'VE EVER MET. SHE HAS THE MOST BEAUTIFIL VOICE THAT I'VE EVER HEARD, SHE SINGS LIKE AN ANGEL AND SHE'S

A GOOD GIRL. SHE DOES NOT DESERVE ANY OF THIS NONSENCE. SHE HAPPENS TO BE MY BEST FRIEND'S WIFE AND HE IS NOT READY TO BE THERE FOR HIM SO I WILL BE THERE FOR HIM FOR HER. I'LL GIVE HER MY TIM TIME.

SO STOP BEING JEALOUS AND LEAVE HER THE #$ ALONE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY." I yelled at them and everyone stared shocked.

TBC I have lots more, but I'd like to know what you all think. You may have read it already on oth sites though. Because I have stories on there, just been away for a long time. So what did you think?


End file.
